Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti
by Marina Potter de Lupin
Summary: Hi! espero que les guste cuenta la historia de su primer amor como sufrio y que fue lo peor que hiso. hhr. para los seguidores de la pareja de la orden del Fenix. dejen RR


Hi! como tan... espero que bien bueno este es mi primer ff que publico haci que espero que les guste. pronto publicare mas de todo tipo. Leanlo y que les guste

desclaimer: estos personajes no son mio sino de Jo R. porque fueran mios... uff ni pensarlo mejor.

Bueno hay va...corre video!...ups me deje llevar, Sigan con el programa...XD

* * *

Quisiera Poder Olvidarme de Ti 

(Son fic basado en la canción "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" de Luis Fonsi

Ron estaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras hacia dormir a su hija que tenia 3 meses.

Cuando empezó a escuchar una canción muggle que le gustaba mucho. Era una canción que lo dejo marcado de por vida, pues era como si el viento le trajera el recuerdo de su aroma, Su esencia, su voz, en fin, toda ella.

La letra de de esta canción tan significativa, la cantaba un tipo famoso en el mundo maggle llamado Luis Fonsi (Este tipo vuelve loca a su mujer que es de origen muggle ). Aunque tenia que admitir que este tipo tenia talen, pues no todos pueden encontrar las palabras precisas para que las canciones marcaran tanto y trajeran tantos recuerdos con el solo echo de que la estuviera escuchando.

Como todas las noches cargaba a su vida, si, ella era su vida, que mas podía pedir luego de haber recibido tan lindo regalo, una hermosa hijita, la bebita tenia 3 meses, que cargaba toda la noche con el propósito de hacerla dormir, mientras escuchaba la radio muggle, costumbre que tomo luego de casarse con su dulce y amada esposa. POV Ron.

_**Todavía yo siento tus caricias**_

Como poder olvidar esas caricias que ella me brindaba, esas caricias que me envolvían tan dulcemente, cuando me trasportaban a otro mundo, caricias que quedaron marcadas en mi, como la historia que queda estampada en los libros. Aunque esas caricias hayan sido solo mentiras, hayan sido una farsa y le hayan destrozado el corazón.

_**Y tu respiración sobre mi piel **_

Cuando te tenia tan cerca, mientras llorabas que tu amor no era correspondido, no te dabas cuentas que yo moría de amor por ti. Como no volverme loco si la chica que amaba la tenia tan cerca y tan lejos a la ves. No me amaba.

_**No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa **_

Como podría olvidarla, ese recuerdo ese recuerdo nunca se borrara de mi mente, como una hermosa curva delineaba tus hermosos labios y se dirigían a mi para pronunciar un simple gracias, que me hacia soñar como si fueras mía

**_Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer_**

Si es verdad todavía te sigo amando, pero no estoy enojado con ninguno de los dos, como me voy a enojar porque dos personas se aman y son felices, Harry, Hermione, ojalá pudieran creerme no les tengo rencor solo me sentí desdichado, pero ahora que encontré a la mujer de mi vida note lo feliz que es la gente al lado de las personas que aman, y quisiera que me disculparan por no estar en los momentos más importantes de su vida como pareja, por no estar en su boda hermanos míos, por no haber estado en el nacimiento y en el bautizo de la pequeño James y de la pequeña Lily. Pero no puedo renegar la realidad aun te amo y si tu felicidad es junto a Harry, yo soy feliz porque tu eres feliz.

_**Soñando Con volverte a ver **_

Si sueño que tú y Harry me perdonan y todo vuelve a ser como antaño, cuando éramos amigos, cuando siempre estábamos juntos, Cuando éramos "el trío de Los Leones" o "el trío Maravilla".

_**Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia**_

Si aun no comprendo del todo lo que paso ese día, me volví loco, destroce todo lo que se puso a mi paso, no por el echo que no fueras mía, sino por no contarme lo vuestro, por no confiar en mi, su amigo del alma, me sentí frustrado y solo, por sobre todo solo, nunca me contaron nada salvo cuando Harry ya te había propuesto matrimonio, eso se me clavo muy dentro del corazón, esa herida que me dejaron no se curo rápidamente no necesité 5 largos años para reponerme, y ahora solo falta que me perdonen pues esa herida aun tiene sus cicatrices.

_**Y pierdo la Fe**_

Mientras más tiempo transcurre más siento que e perdido su amistad, y no solo la de ella, si no también la de mi amigo del alma, los traicione, soy un traidor, un maldito traidor, soy como colagusano, traicioné la felicidad de ustedes por mi rencor y egoísmo, pero algo me diferencia de ese vil traidor que entrego a sus mejores amigos al señor tenebroso, y eso es, que yo me arrepiento, y espero que sus corazones me perdonen.

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

Sacarte de mi mente, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, podría repetirlo miles de veces, pero se que eres muy feliz con Harry, no quiero hacer sufrir a más gente, no quiero que sufra mi hija, sus hijos, mi esposa, Harry o tú, todos son lo que me mantiene vivo, por ellos tengo que olvidarte, por mi esposa tengo que olvidarte, pero por sobre todo por mi pequeña hija, por ella te olvidare.

_**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí**_

Aunque me case con una mujer que me ama por sobre todas la cosas y que yo la amo de igualmente intensa manera aun pienso en ti, todos creen que ya te e olvidado pero, no es así, pues si es posible te recuerdo aun más que antes¿quien no podría recordar a su primer amor?

_**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir**_

Me gustaría tener el valor para decirte que te he olvidado, que ya no te quiero, pero¿de donde voy a sacar valor de una mentira? Si mentira no te he olvidado y no creo que lo haga nunca. Para que voy a darle la espalda al destino, que me ha obligado amarte sin prejuicios.

_**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón**_

Quisiera olvidarte, olvidarte, palabra mas haya de mi entendimiento, palabra que en obra nunca podré realizar, ojalá te pudiera olvidar lo mas rápido posible, pero como lo haré rápido si ni siquiera te puedo olvidar, ojalá no siguiera soñando, si no despertar y ver la realidad, darme cuenta de que no tengo oportunidad, que el destino me engaño y que luchar por cambiar lo que ya esta echo no es posible, ojalá mi corazón se de cuenta de que es posible y que no, maldito corazón que no me deja olvidar, ya es hora de acostumbrarse.

_**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor **_

Aunque nunca te besé siempre soñé con tus labios, se veían tan finos y delicados como los de una linda princesita, como soñé con tenerlos juntarlos con los mías poder sentir su suave textura y sus néctar, si el dulce néctar que emanan tus labios que te hacían sentir como en el cielo, pero tengo que dejar de soñarte nunca te perdí, pues nunca te tuve.

_**No echarte de menos al llagar la noche **_

No poder recordarte nunca más, ni tenerte en mis sueños, ni siquiera en mis pesadillas donde te pierdo, y no solo yo si no tu familia, por mi estupidez, por mi egoísmo, por mi deseo de que fueras mía y de nadie más, te pierdo yo y todos, por mi culpa, por mi culpa…

**_Y sin Reproche resignarme a tu adiós_**.

Y darme por fin cuenta de que nunca te tuve y nunca te tendré por mí bien y el de mis seres queridos, tengo que dejarte ir, dejarte ser feliz, ese es mi único deber, para poder yo ser feliz, tu felicidad me basta y sobra, que ya no seas una obsesión, mi obsesión.

_**Se que soy culpable de mi suerte**_

Si, yo soy el culpable de que te alejaras de mi vida, nadie más que yo y mi maldita obsesión por tu amor me alejaron de ti, esa obsesión que me hizo perder a mi hermano del alma y a mi primer amor.

_**Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver y en mi otra ves creer **_

Los trate mal, muy mal, estúpido, estúpido, me lo repito mil veces y me lo seguiré repitiendo mil veces más, los celos me cegaron y te llegué a decir sangre sucia, caí tan o más bajo que Malfoy, tu mirada triste, esa mirada tan triste que me dirigiste me hacia más daño que miles de cuchillos y filosas espadas atravesando mi cuerpo, te perdí…

_**Te hice llorar y me arrepiento **_

Me arrepiento tanto no me siento digno de algunas ves haber llevado el titulo de tu amigo, la vergüenza me carcomía no podía estar cerca de ti, no me merezco nada ni siquiera tu odio y rencos, te pido perdón, perdón…

_**Amor cuanto lo siento**_

Lo siento tanto, que daría mi vida para poder retroceder el tiempo por no hacer lo que hice, ni decir lo que dije, hasta moriría por tu perdón y si no fuera por mi linda niña, ya estaría muerto.

**Si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré**

Aunque no sobreviva debe decirte lo que siento, te enviare esto para ver si te das cuenta de mis sentimientos y si tengo algo de suerte tú y Harry me responderán, pero necesito alivianar mi carga, necesito alivianar mi alma y, quitarle un poco peso a esta cruz que cargo, para poder atender mejor a mi hija .

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

Cinco simples palabras, palabras que reflejan mis sentimientos, cinco simples palabras que reflejan el anhelo de un Loco enamorado, anhelo de un loco enamorado por olvidar su obsesión, obsesión por su primer amor, primer amor llamado Hermione Granger, que es la obsesión de un loco enamorado llamado Ronald Weasley.

_**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti**_

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado y porfis dejenme RR que me suben el autoestima Oo 

y juro solemne mente como que soy merodeadora que respondere todos y cada uno de ellos, si tienen más dudas no duden en escribirme en Cornamenta Potter

Miembro de las merodeadora

Miembro de la orden de la Lupinas

Miembro de la orden lupiniaria

Miempro de La orden Siriusina

Miempro de la orden de la pareja del fenix

Miembro de la orden poteriana

y fiel seguidora de los merodeadores

Bay, pasenlo bien y diviertanse espero verlo pronto, ...ups...leerlos pronto. Chao


End file.
